Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced
Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (トリガーハート エグゼリカ エンハンスド Torigāhāto Eguzerika Enhansudo) is the second remake of ''Triggerheart Exelica'' and the last console version made. It was released by Warashi & Alchemist for the PlayStation 2 on March 26, 2009. Plot In an unknown alien galaxy far away from the Milky Way, a war is waging between a group of human-like people called C.H.I.L.D.A. and a mysterious race of violent robotic vehicles known as the Ver’mith. C.H.I.L.D.A. employed their elite squad consisting of humanoid weapons known as Triggerhearts, three of the Triggerheart units, TH60 Exelica, her programmed sister TH32 Crueltear, and their ally TH44 Faintear were busily fighting the Ver’mith during an attack when a portal known as "Gate" opened and sucked Exelica and Crueltear, along with their Transport ship C'rna_dyne, while Faintear was captured by the Ver'mith fleet. Materializing on planet Earth, Exelica and Crueltear soon made this planet their new home as they had no means of return, and losing their reasons to fight as they were also uncapable to know the outcome of the Interstellar Wars or Faintear's fate. Upon their arrival, both Triggerhearts were later adopted by an old man called Skiltall, and they lived as a normal family. Some time later a new Gate opened and the surviving Ver'mith forces appeared. Intent on making Earth their primary fortress of attack and main operations base, the Ver'mith quickly eliminated the majority of Earth’s defenses. As the destruction spreads, the once buried fighting instincts within Exelica and Crueltear re-awoke. The final battle against the Ver'mith has begun, but this time the Ver'mith have their own version of a Triggerheart unit, a copy of the original Faintear known as Faintear Imitate. Meanwhile, the original Faintear arrived on Earth after escaping from her captivity, and reunites with Exelica and Crueltear. Outnumbered, but with their fighting instincts awoken, with a reason to fight, and with the original Faintear on their side again, the future of planet Earth and the entire galaxy rests on the Triggerheart units. New Features *Animated opening video with the theme song "GRAVITY ERROR" by Ayane. *Arrange Mode is not included in this version. *The original Triggerheart Faintear is now playable. *Event CG cutscenes for Story Mode. *Stage 0 in Story Mode (Faintear Only) *Concept-only characters like C'rna_dyne, it's AI (Artificial Intelligence) C'r_na, Skiltall now appear in the game. *Unlockable Gallery Gameplay 'Arcade Mode' The gameplay for this mode is virtually identical to the XBOX Live Arcade version. To achieve the "True Ending" in the PS2 version you must unlock the battles with Faintear Imitate in stages 1, 3, and 5, and survive the game without continuing once. 'Story Mode' The Story Mode a revised version of the Dreamcast exclusive mode. The main improvement was the inclusion of the Event CG, images used as the cutscenes of the story during the prologue and after completing a stage. Differences between PS2 and XBLA versions Difficulty The overall difficulty of the PS2 version is reduced as the game speed is slower than the XBLA port, allowing the player to navigate through tight spots much easier. Graphics The PlayStation 2 port is graphically superior to the Arcade and Dreamcast versions, however if we compare the in-game graphics with those of the XBLA version, they're toned-down, and the resolution is lower. The possible reasons behind the sacrifice of graphic quality are the inclusion of Faintear, the Event CG and Stage 0. Triggerheart Faintear Main Article: Faintear (Triggerheart) The main feature of this game is the Triggerheart unit TH44 Faintear, whose speed is the fastest of all the Triggerhearts, along with the most powerful weapon in the game: The Laser Form (Laser F.) shot, due to the weapon's hability of create more Bonus Items and her speed, Faintear is ideal for either expert players and hi-score enthusiasts. Special Edition The game was both released in a standard edition and a Special Edition including a Nendoroid Exelica with both A'rstear and D'rfend made by Good Smile Company. Possible Backwards Compatibility with PlayStation 5 Since Sony announced the upcoming PlayStation 5 will feature backwards compatibility from PlayStation to PlayStation 4 VR, it is very possible that Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced could be included in the PlayStation 2 compatible titles either region-free or not. Curiosities * This game is the only version where the original Faintear is playable. * This is the second and last console port to feature the Story Mode. * The toning down of graphics in favor of more contents is very similar to Thunder Force V: Perfect System ''on the PlayStation, where Tecno Soft sacrified the graphic details for the sake of extra features and faster loading times than the original ''Thunder Force V on the Sega Saturn. * The "OTHER" section of the Gallery can be unlocked without playing the game. Once the anime opening is over (or exit the Main Menu), you'll be on the title screen, wait until the company logos appear, once the Warashi logo disappears, a black screen with the word "TRIGGERHEART EXELICA" will appear, wait until it fades, and a slideshow with the Story Mode prologue will begin, wait until it ends and you'll return to the title screen, then press start (or circle), then head to gallery, select "Other" and the images will be unlocked. Links http://products.alchemist-net.co.jp/products/exelica/ (Backup from Internet Archive's Wayback Machine) Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Games Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica Games Category:Warashi Shooters